DeStressing
by Anne Finch
Summary: Hermione has a horrible day, and nothing seems to be able to help until Draco lends a hand.


**De-Stressing**

_Hermione has a horrible day, and nothing seems to be able to help until Draco lends a hand._

* * *

><p>My low heeled mules clicked softly on the stone walk way as I made my way through the castle. I was a woman on a mission. I had a large bottle of bubble bath that my parents had sent me from their conference trip to France and it was calling my name. Especially after the long day that I had just endured.<p>

As I stepped into the Head's common area my eyes immediately fell to the robes that were draped across the back of one of the black leather chairs.

_Curse, Malfoy_. I thought to myself as my eyes traveled to the closed bathroom door. Of course he would be in the shower when I was looking forward to a long soak in the tub.

As I was staring daggers at the closed bathroom door in suddenly swung open. Malfoy stepped from the bathroom, in nothing but a plush towel, body glistening with water droplets and steam billowing out around him.

I stood there, mouth agape like a fish, and unmoving.

"Is there something I could help you with, Granger?" he asked in his arrogant tone, a smirk playing on his lips.

"N—no. Are you finished in there?" I stammered, my mouth dry.

His smirk widened at my stammering, "I am."

"Good," I meekly made my way to my room and dropped off my books, grabbing a bathrobe on the way out.

* * *

><p>The water was warm and vanilla scented. I ran it until the tub was three-quarters of the way full. I stripped off my clothes and slowly lowered myself into the warmth, bubbles surrounding me and my body relaxing.<p>

Unfortunately, as soon as my eyes fluttered shut the image of Malfoy, clad only in a towel, filled my mind.

_Damn it_. I cursed internally as I sunk deeper into the water in an attempt to cleanse the image from my mind. The last thing I needed was to have Malfoy's mostly naked body dancing through my mind.

When I finally climbed out of the tub and dried off, my fingers were pruney. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, hair piled messily on the top of my head and secured into place with a clip, dark circles under my eyes.

I sighed and then made my way out of the bathroom feeling no more relaxed than when I had entered. The robe that had been haphazardly thrown over the chair had vanished, but in it's place was a fully clothed Malfoy and his Transfiguration text.

I changed into jeans and a top and grabbed my homework before making my way back into the common room and sliding onto the black leather sofa.

"Everything alright, Granger?" Malfoy asked as he set down his book.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little stressed."

"You look stressed," he replied.

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm not trying to be critical, I'm just saying that you've looked better."

I ignored him and continued to read over my notes, hoping that he'd lose his unnatural interest in me and go back to his own reading.

Unfortunately, I discovered that he wasn't going to drop it as I felt his weight settle onto the sofa beside me. His warm hands enveloped my shoulders and soon I felt the stress melting away.

His hands were skilled and strong and soon I was like putty in his very capable hands.

He turned me so that I was sitting sideways on the sofa, so that he could get better access. His hands remained on my shoulders, but soon I felt soft, warm lips on my neck. As his teeth scraped across my collar bone I let out an involuntarily moan. I was so caught up in the sensations that I completely forgot who was providing them.

I felt as he turned me around and suddenly our lips met. Hot, soft, passionate. I tugged on his collar in an attempt to draw him closer. His hands removed the clip from my hair, dropping it to the floor before running his fingers through my tangled tresses.

* * *

><p>I jolted awake, sitting up in my bed. I looked around as I reoriented myself to my surroundings. I placed a cool hand to my flushed cheeks before shaking my head and flopping back down.<p>

_ I can't believe I had another Malfoy dream._


End file.
